


Red River

by Cheong_Oh



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheong_Oh/pseuds/Cheong_Oh
Summary: Was, wenn es nie vorbei war?Kalifornien, dann Texas.Was, wenn es nie enden wird?Die fanfiction würde ich "Fortsetzung" der 7. Staffel nennen. Aber es fokussiert sich auf den ship "Wylie-Vega".
Relationships: Michelle Vega/Jason Wylie, Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Mentalist





	Red River

Sie rannte ins Schlafzimmer und kroch unter das Bett.  
Etwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass sie dort sicher wäre. 

Seine Schritte kamen näher, bis sie seine Beine vor dem Bett sehen konnte. 

Sie hielt die Luft an, hoffend er würde sie nicht finden.

Die Sekunden, in die er direkt vor ihr stand, schienen nicht zu vergehen.

Er drehte sich um, zur Tür laufend, als sie nach Luft schnappte, ihr Gewicht verlagernd.  
Der Parkettboden quitschte unter ihr auf. 

Sie kniff die Augen zu, betend, dass er nichts gehört hatte. 

Vorsichtig warf sie einen Blick nach vorne. 

Wo war er? 

Sie konnte ihn nicht mehr vor sich sehen. 

Erleichtert, atmete sie aus, nicht wissend dass es ihr letzter Atemzug war. 

So schrie auf, als eine Hand sie am Knöchel packte und mit Kraft nach hinten zog. 

Sie scheiterte daran, sich irgendwo festzuhalten.

Ihr Schrei verstumme, als sich die Klinge in ihren Hals bohrte, der brennende Schmerz sich durch ihren Körper breitete. 

Man könnte sagen es sah friedlich aus, als er sie in seinen Armen hielt, während das Blut ihren Hals herunter floss, um eine Larche auf den Boden zu bilden. 

Die Furcht in ihren Augen schwindete, als er durch ihre blonden Haare strich, ich versichernd, alles würde gut werden.

„When you feel the last bit of breath leaving their body, you're looking into their eyes. A person in that situation is god.“ 

-Ted Bundy


End file.
